Epic Sleepover in Konohagakure
by NakaKitty
Summary: A sleepover consisting of me and users from Quizilla.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Ame Gottlieb had just finished her day-shift at Ichiraku Ramen. Her Asthma kept her from becoming a ninja, but she was happy at the Ramen stand. After all, that was how she met Naruto Uzumaki. They instantly hit it off and became best friends.

"AME!" Naruto glomped her and knocked her to the ground, "We are gonna have a party!" He poked her nose as he added, "and _YOU _are gonna host it!"

Ame laughed and pushed her long, white hair out of her face. She nodded at him, but said, "I can't host it. I don't know many people and my family is so loud and obnoxious!" She pushed him off of her and sat up.

"But your house is bigger than mine!" Naruto whined.

"Well... I'll see what I can do, Naru." Naruto helped her up and walked her back to her families house. "You can invite the people, I'll add my friends in too. I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged him goodnight and unlocked the door.

She greeted her family and proposed the party to her parents. Her father said, "We were planning on going out of town for a few weeks. Your Aunt Kina in Suna is going to have a family gathering." He saw Ame's grimace and added, "We trust you to stay here. You are well protected here."

Ame jumped up and hugged her father, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I love you so much!" She ran to her room and jumped into bed, eager to reach the next day.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"My father said we can have the party, and they wont be home for a few weeks." Ame said.

Naruto stood and shouted, "THAT'S IT! WE ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER!"

"...Uh...what?" Ame was worried. Naruto is involved, something is bound to go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Naruto, we only agreed to have a party. No one said anything about a sleepover!" Ame handed Naruto his ramen and began on the next two bowls she knew he would want. "I don't want a bunch of strangers sleeping in my living room."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her while her head was turned and said, "They aren't strangers. I know them. Besides, maybe you would know them if you didn't work so much."

"Naruto, you know I need the money. It's not like everyone can be a ninja, silly." Ame took his dirty bowls "You wouldn't get free ramen if I didn't work here either."

"Take the week off. You need to have more fun. You're only 15!" Naruto scarfed down the noodle soup and put his money on the counter. "Just think about it. Hey Kiba, Come here would ya?"

Kiba Inuzuka walked over to the pair and ordered ramen, "Hey guys. I can't wait for your party Ame. It's gonna rock." He handed some of the meat to his dog, Akamaru, and watched as Naruto tried to hide from Ame's glares. "Did you invite Saya?"

Immediately, Ame's attention was diverted to Kiba. She smirked and replied, "Of course I did. I wouldn't dare keep you from your girlfriend."

Kiba blushed and growled, "She isn't my girlfriend. I don't like her that way."

Ame just nodded, smiling evilly, and replied, "Of course, my mistake."

*AFTER WORK*

"Fine, Naruto. I will take the week off and have your stupid sleepover party. I'm only giving into you because my boss is making me take a vacation." Ame jumped over the counter and headed to the market with her pay.

Naruto followed Ame and danced down the street. "WHOO HOO! THAT'S RIGHT EVERYBODY! THE STUBBORN AME GOTTLIEB JUST GAVE INTO ME!"

"IDIOT! Don't say it like that! It sounds dirty!" Ame smacked his head and pulled him into the fruit stall.

"AME!" A voice rang across the melons and berries. Saya Macken called to Ame from the kiwi section. "IT'S PARTY TIME!" She rolled under the strawberries and attacked Ame in a giant hug that she returned.

"Hey Saya. I'm guessing you heard about the party?" She laughed at her red haired friend. They met one day when Saya's entertainment troupe celebrated it's 10 year anniversary at Ichiraku Ramen. Ame had told corny jokes and juggled the soy sauce trying to get in the fun mood, but only succeeded in pouring sauce all over Saya's costume. Not the best first impression in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Saya nodded eagerly and helped Ame find the rest of the fruits she needed. "What time should I come over?"

Ame thought about it for a second before answering, "Well, I might need help setting up before hand. Wait, Naruto, when did you tell everyone to show up?"

"Tomorrow at noon, I think." He replied. He had been studying the spots on a banana so he didn't see Ame's hand coming at his head. She smacked the back of his head, "WHAT THE HELL, AME!"

"That's less than 16 hours away! How am I supposed to get the house ready before then?" Ame dropped he basket of fruit and took off to her house in a cloud of dust.

*1 HOUR BEFORE PARTY TIME*

Ame had been up all night. She cleaned, prepared snacks and forced Naruto to return for food and drinks 20 times before she was satisfied. The only thing left was to send her family off to Suna.

Her father's family is deeply rooted in German history. Their last name means God's Love. Her mother was Japanese through and through, but she originated from the Hidden Sand Village. Ame's family has 3 children. Ame was the middle child. Marie Gottlieb was the oldest. She was 17 and was nice, but got bossy on occasion. Holger Gottlieb is Ame's little brother. He was always annoying and mean spirited.

Ame was wiping the bathroom mirror one last time as she heard, "Goodbye Ame! Marie take care of your siblings!"

"WHAT?" Ame ran from the room and stumbled down the stairs. "You can't leave them here! You said they were going with you!"

Ame's mother frowned at her and scolded, "Ame! Marie and Holger want to attend your party as well. Besides, you all haven't spent much time together lately."

"I don't want them here. They will ruin it!" Ame quieted as she saw her mother's glare. "Yes ma'am." She hung her head and walked back into the house and nudged Naruto with her foot. He sat up where he had fallen asleep in the middle of the living room floor. "Holger and Marie are staying. What are we gonna do?"

"Kill them?" Naruto suggested then immediately regretted when he saw her think about it.

"No. Too much blood. We will just have to get rid of them. Call Kaix, he owes me." Ame had an evil smirk on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

It was 11:45 AM. People were going to start showing up and Marie and Holger were still at home. Ame was pacing in front of the door. She jumped as the doorbell rang and opened the door in a hurry.

"KAIX! I'm so glad to see you!" Ame jumped into his arms and he put his arms around her uncomfortably. He stood in all his gloomy 17-year-old glory and gave her a small smile. Ame pulled away first and brushed her white hair from his black jacket. His jacket matched his black hair and eyes. He was a ninja with an attitude problem. He loved little and hated a lot, but Ame had broken through his shell a few years ago and stolen his heart. Not that she knew that.

"Hey Ame. What do you want?" Kaix had refused the party invitation, but knew she wanted something important. He would always be there for something important to her.

Ame put on her best puppy dog face and asked, "Will you please train with my brother? I don't want him being mean to my guests."

Kaix sighed, he hated her brother. "For how long?"

"All week?" Ame asked hopefully.

"No way in Hell." He replied quickly and curtly. Kaix turned on his heel and began to walk away. He turned back and saw Ame's defeated face and yelled, "Send him out. But I'm only doing this for 3 days."

She immediately perked up and ran into the house yelling, "HOLGER GET YOUR BUTT OUTSIDE! KAIX IS GOING TO TRAIN YOU."

Less than a minute later, he regretted his caving when he was joined by the loudmouthed Holger. "Shut up and come on." He soon found that Marie was tagging along. He knew she had a crush on him, but he couldn't stand her bossy attitude. He growled and yelled back to the house, "AME YOU OWE ME BIG!"

Luckily, the guests had just started to arrive. Naruto introduced each of the guests as they arrived. Ame already knew Sasuke and Sakura, but she met: Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Neji. She saw Saya walk in after Kiba staring at his back. Ame tried to wave, but Saya was too absorbed to notice. Everyone had put their sleepover gear around the room.

"There are more people on their way. My friend Gaara from Suna and his siblings." Naruto said as he danced by.

"I know Gaara." Ame answered, blushing. "I'm from Suna, remember?"

A quiet knock came from the door and Ame opened the door to reveal a dark haired girl. Her name was Anjay Inoue and Ame had just recently met her. She didn't know much about the dark girl, but then again. No one really did. She had a mysterious air about her and seemed closest to Sasuke. It made sense that she would identify with him. Rumors went around saying that the Inoue clan had been murdered like Sasuke's had and had since become suicidal.

Ame smiled at the girl. No matter what the rumors said, Ame considered this girl a new friend, "Hi, Anjay. Thanks for coming to the party. Make yourself at home." Anjay nodded and walked over to Sasuke, tossing her things against the wall.

"LET'S GO SWIMMING!" Naruto suggested. Everyone seemed to approve. More like no one openly argued. The beginning of a party was always awkward.

"Alright, Girls you change in my room. Boys can change in Holger's room." Ame was excited that she was meeting new people and could feel that this was going to be an amazing week filled with fun and surprises.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

After everyone had changed, Ame lead the stampede out the back door and jumped from the second story deck into the in-ground pool. Everyone else figured walking down the stairs would be fine, if not safer.

Naruto scooped Ame onto his shoulders and shouted, "Who dares to challenge the Masters of Chicken? Come on! Who wants their butts kick first?" Ame sat upon his shoulders laughing and held onto his head tightly, pulling his face into weird shapes.

Saya raised her fist and yelled, "I DARE!" She grabbed Kiba by his shoulders and swung herself onto them. "CHARGE!"

Kiba and Naruto did that awkward underwater run that resulted in the girls almost being thrown off. They actually used each other to steady themselves. After they were secure, they latched onto each others arms and started to pull and push.

Soon enough, everyone had a partner and were fighting. One by one the groups fell. Saya and Ame's teams were the last standing. Both were getting tired, but determined to win, they kept up the battle while laughing. Unfortunately, they got to laughing so hard at Naruto and Kiba's kicking attempts that they fell from their shoulders at the same time. All four stood up in the water and did a victory dance. Naruto and Kiba started to argue over who fell first.

Naruto yelled, "Your butterfingers totally dropped Saya first!"

Kiba growled back, "Ame totally touched the water first with her flapping arms!"

The girls looked at each other and smacked the boys' heads, pushing them under the water and ending the fight. Naruto and Kiba jumped out of the water and started a splashing war. The entire party started splashing and having fun when Ame noticed that neither Sasuke or Anjay were taking part in the festivities and that the sky was darkening.

She hopped out of the pool and and looked around the large yard. Her house was on the edge of the village and bordered the surrounding forest. She walked through the tall trees and listened for any sign of the two.

"Anjay. Stop this. It won't help anyone. Not even yourself." Ame could hear Sasuke talking above her. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but her instincts told her to stay. That she was needed.

"I need to. I can't stand it anymore. The emptiness I feel inside, it won't go away. I must end it for my own sanity." Ame looked up and saw the two lonesome teens in the tree far above her. She looked around and started to climb the tree as she heard, "Please, Sasuke. Just try to understand why I need to do this."

Ame realized what Anjay was attempting to do and, halfway up the tree, her grip gave out. She fell from the tree, but was too surprised to cry out for help. She hit the ground and blacked out, but not before she saw Anjay raise a kunai to her throat.

As Ame came-to, she realized that the moon was high in the black sky and she was surrounded by faces. She sat up in a hurry and shook off the wooziness and pain. "Where are Anjay and Sasuke?"

Naruto was the one that answered her, "They were the ones that brought you back. Good thing they were in the forest too huh? I didn't know Sasuke was a pervert!"

Ame smiled uneasily and said, "...Yeah..." She caught sight of Anjay in a corner alone and Sasuke in another corner surrounded by Sakura and Ino. "When did Ino get here?"

"She heard Sasuke was here and barged right in." Someone answered. She really didn't care for the answer. She just needed the excuse to study Anjay and Sasuke.

Maybe 'full of surprises' was an understatement.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Ame woke up in her bed as normal. What wasn't normal was the leg that crossed her waist and the not breath on her neck. It was then that she realized she was surrounded by other people. She remembered the party and that Naruto had conned her into having and the fight over who got to sleep in the bed. She named off the people as she found them in her room. Ame, Saya, Naruto, and Hinata had all crammed into the bed. Kiba and Lee were cuddling in their sleep.

She slowly crawled out of the tangle of bodies and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. She passed by sleeping bodies, but couldn't find Sasuke. She figured that even on his vacation he would train. She was relieved when she saw Anjay sleeping peacefully on the couch. Sakura and Ino were near each other, snoring loudly and in different keys.

Ame spent 4 hours making 12 dozen pancakes. She hoped it would fill up all the boys. Suddenly, the large amount of food she and Naruto had bought didn't seem like much. The smell of blueberry pancakes filled the house and drew people from their sleep. Ame giggled as the horde of zombified teenagers filled the room with moaning and groaning.

The door bell rang and Ame heard snorts of laughter coming from the closet. She shook her head in disbelief and opened the door to a furious, blonde medical nin. She didn't seem much older than Ame, but she obviously took her job very seriously. Ame was mildly frightened by the wild look in her eyes, but attempted a friendly smile.

Her tone matched her disposition as she practically spat the words at Ame, "Whose bright idea was it to prank call the hospital? I am busy! I can't just be running out to make unnecessary house calls to a bunch of immature brats!"

"Excuse me miss. I don't mean to interrupt your tirade, but I will have to ask you to leave if you don't introduce yourself. It's only polite. I am Ame Gottlieb and I'd be happy to assist you in finding the culprits. I believe they are hiding in the broom closet on the far wall." Ame smiled at the surprise guest more genuinely. Her calm voice had soothed the girls temper a little and bought the idiot, whomever it was, more time.

"Denchu Kanashimi at your service. Full time medical nin at the Konohagakure Hospital." Her light blue eyes were filled with determination. Ame nodded and stepped to the side, allowing the girl entrance to her home. Denchu stormed past her and towards the accused closet completely oblivious to the sea of people standing in her wake. She yanked open the door and pulled a certain blonde haired idiot from the closet floor. "Naruto Uzumaki! YOU! WILL! PAY!"

Denchu pulled back her fist, but a firm hand grabbed her arm, "Let's not kill my best friend." Ame had a fiery temper herself, but overreacting was never the right thing to do. She tried to talk down the situation, "Naruto, you will apologize to Denchu for wasting her time. Denchu, I also apologize for Naruto, but he was just trying to have fun. We are having a party after all. One that you are welcome to attend. Please join us for our sleepover."

Denchu nodded at Ame, "Thanks, but I still have the rest of my shift, but I do have vacation time. I'll come back later tonight with my things. Thanks for inviting me and I'm sorry for barging into your home."

Ame surprised her with a smile and a hug, "It's alright. Naruto needs to be taught a lesson every now and again. Besides, I might make a new friend out of this." Ame walked her back to the door and waved after she had gone. Naruto sighed in relief, glad that he was saved from pain. Ame closed the door and smacked the back of his head, "Idiot!" She watched him rub the bump that was forming. She turned to see everyone staring at her and added, "What are you looking at? LET'S EAT!"


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The Gottlieb home was filled with bloated teenagers. The pancakes had been demolished in a matter of minutes when an eating contest had been started. Naruto had won of course, but Kiba came in a close second. The two demolished over 40 pancakes between them, but everyone else had eaten their share. Akamaru even ate some and is currently laying on his back with the rest of party.

"Ugh!" Ame bellowed as she unbuttoned her pants for more room. Kiba whistled at her and she shot him a glare. "Shut up! Let's watch Night of the Living Dead!" A chorus of groans echoed around the room.

Hinata stuttered, "A-Ame-Chan, we just ate. Some of us might... um... n-not be able to watch z-zombies without hurling." She saw Ame's crushed face and hurriedly added, "I'm so sorry Ame-Chan! We can watch your movie!"

Ame pouted, "No, you are right, Hinata. I don't want to have to clean that up." She brightened as an idea struck her, "I've got it! We can watch the first Saw movie!"

Lee turned to Sasuke and said quietly, "I think she missed the point of Hinata's statement."

Sasuke just shrugged, "I don't mind those movies. I didn't eat as much as you all did. I'm above immature eating contests." He grabbed his stomach in memory of the real reason he didn't participate. The last time he challenged Naruto in a contest like that, it ended in a lot of throwing up.

"Can we watch a movie that ISN'T scary or disgusting?" Tenten asked hopefully. She hated movies like that. They gave her nightmares for a week and she didn't want to look uncool in front of Neji. She looked back at him and saw him leaning against a wall by himself.

Ame saw Tenten's look and followed her gaze to Neji. He didn't seem to be interested or having fun. Ame wondered why he even bothered to come to the party. Her thoughts were interrupted by Saya elbowing her ribs, "What?"

"Can we watch a movie that isn't gory and scary?" Tenten repeated for the third time.

"Oh, sorry. All I have is disgustingly gory and terrifying. Wonderful isn't it?" She gave her token cute smile and sat up from the floor, "Saya, don't you entertain for a living? What should we do?"

Saya thought for a moment before suggesting, "A dance party! I mean there was a little dancing before, but we should plan a big dance for the entire village and have karaoke and stuff! We can have it in your backyard, it's pretty big."

Ame jumped up excitedly and yelled, "That's a great idea! Alright everyone, if we are gonna pull this off today we need to get started. Naruto, since you have the biggest mouth, you get to spread the word!" Naruto grumbled, but got up and ran out the door. "Ino and Sakura, can I trust you two with the decorations?" Both nodded so she continued, "Lee and Tenten, start to move tables outside, but we might need to find more." The two headed out to the kitchen to find tables.

She had gotten bored and started to spin in circles, much to the amusement of the people watching. Suddenly, Ame remembered that more people still needed jobs. She looked over her remaining troops. Kiba, Saya, Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Anjay and Hinata stared back at her as she began to pace in front of them. She had taken on a serious, military-like demeanor, "Alright men, the next jobs I will give out are of the utmost importance. Hinata and Anjay, you are on kitchen duty, you are in charge of creating delicious snacks that won't poison the party goers. Saya and Kiba, you have been chosen to find the karaoke equipment and a sound system. Kiba will be the DJ, but Saya will help pick the music." Everyone was too stunned by the personality 180 to argue. They left to carry on their jobs.

"What about us?" Sasuke asked, referring to himself, Neji, and Shino.

"You guys are the guys that just hang around in a mysterious, cool way. So just stand there just like you are now. Except, Sasuke, you need to look more confused. PERFECT! Now freeze!" Ame had no idea that the confusion on Sasuke's face was real confusion.

"What are you going to do?" Neji finally spoke for the first time since arriving at the party. Ame decided then and there she was going to teach him how to have fun.

"I'm going to pick everyones outfits! You know, I just realized you guys have the 'too-cool for this' look down, You are going to help me! Grab hands! We don't want anyone to get lost!" Ame forced the boys to grab ands and led the train to the formal-wear store.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Sasuke and Shino were in the changing room trying on kimonos that Ame had picked for them. Neji stood with her looking through the beautiful traditional robes. He seemed to have loosened up since they left the house. "Neji, why did you come to the party? You don't seem like the party type,"

Neji tensed and answered, "I came to protect and serve Hinata. It is my duty as a branch member." He resumed his search and tried to end the conversation. Ame was confused. She had never heard of this kind of thing before.

In Suna there weren't situations like this, and in the short month since she's moved to Konoha, it hasn't come up. Maybe it wasn't that common, "Excuse me, but what do you mean?"

He sighed and lifted his blue hitai-ate to reveal his curse mark. "It it the branch family's duty to serve and protect the main branch. This is the mark we are branded with to remind us, and it was the cause of my father's death. I watch specifically over Hinata. Her father ordered me to join her at the party and keep watch." Neji glared at his reflection in the mirror.

Ame reached out and gently touched the mark then removed her own pure white hitai-ate from her left arm revealing an ornate marking, the kanji meaning 'protect' was imprinted on her skin in black. "I understand. I was chosen to protect a boy from Suna. His father decided I wasn't needed anymore and sent my family to Konoha."

Neji asked, "Wait, I thought you weren't a ninja and can he do that?"

Ame shrugged, "I'm not anymore, I failed at my duty and my asthma really kicked in. Yes, he can, he is the Kazekage." Neji was about to ask her another question, but Sasuke finally decided to brave the torment and walked out to join Ame. "You are adorable! You have to get that one! Shino get out here!" Ame gushed over how adorable the two were.

The boys rolled their eyes and went to pay for their kimonos, and Ame added, "You know just because you were forced to attend doesnt meant you cant have fun." Neji looked at her in surprise as she walked towards the tea shop.

*AT THE TEA SHOP*

Ame smiled at the beautiful, dark-haired waitress that had come to take their orders, "Hi, my name is Kiki. What can I get you?" Ame had never seen her before, but this was her first time at this shop. The boys shook their heads, not interested in tea.

"Do you have Blueberry tea?" Ame asked politely. When the girl nodded, she added, "I haven't seen you around, but I don't really have any life outside of work. I'm Ame."

"I'm Kiki and I recently moved here from the Sunagakure. This is my first day here. I'll get your orders." Kiki walked into the kitchen and Ame stared after her stunned. There was no way this girl was from Suna. Ame knew close to everyone in her old village.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom." She got up without waiting for an answer and headed to the kitchen to get some answers.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Ame stood outside the kitchen waiting for Kiki to come from the kitchen. She tried to plan the best way to go about this, she didn't want to scare her, she was potentially dangerous. Her heart stopped for a moment as the door swung open, Kiki stepped out with a tray of tea and Ame made a split-second decision. "Would you like to come to a dance tonight? You said you were new and it would be a great way to meet new people." As soon as the words left her mouth she knew that this was the right decision. Her father had always taught her that as a ninja. She realized that she might be overreacting, but she did not tolerate liars.

"Uh, sure. Where is it?" Ame wrote her address on a napkin and set it on the tray then headed back to the table where the boys were waiting.

"I'm not thirsty anymore and we still have a lot to do. Let's go back to my house." Ame waved goodbye to Kiki in a slightly suspicious manner, but covered it with a smile.

Sasuke, being the deep thinking guy that he is, asked, "Aren't you from Suna?" Ame nodded and he continued, "Shouldn't you know her then?" Ame, not wanting to spread rumors just shrugged and walked sped up to walk alone. *BACK AT THE HOUSE*

Ame walked into the backyard to find that everyone had returned from their jobs. Saya was reading the directions while Kiba hooked up the Karaoke system. "Alright, now plug the green wire into the green slot. NO! Kiba, I said the GREEN slot! That is clearly YELLOW!" Ame giggled at the two friends fighting like the couple they were bound to be.

Naruto was standing on his tiptoes at the very top of the ladder, trying to hang one of the surround speakers in the tree. He started to wobble, but Ame rushed forward and grabbed the ladder. Ame shouted up at him, "Naru, you could have ninja-ed up the tree. And don't break your leg, I am expecting you to dance with me!"

Denchu had arrived some time ago and was helping Anjay and Hinata in the kitchen. They brought out sushi, ramen, and blueberry muffins. The muffins were for Ame, she's a vegetarian. She took a pledge long ago to never eat, nor hurt, any animal that isn't threatening her life. Since then, animals had been drawn to her feeling a strong, safe connection with her.

Anjay walked up to Ame and smiled, actually SMILED. "Ame, thank you for inviting me to this party." Her smile soon disappeared and she returned to her semi-emotionless state.

"Sure thing, Annie." Ame was disappointed that Anjay had returned to whatever was bothering her, but she was determined to find out and help in anyway she could.

Shikamaru had shown up at some point. He had been invited, more or less, by Denchu. She had asked and he politely declined, but she had just laid next to him and poked him until he agreed. He finally gave in and followed her to the party. Little did he know, he would be roped into doing strenuous work. For example, hanging a lantern in a branch and moving box of streamers closer to the ladder.

Ame greeted him and introduced herself, "Hello there, I'm Ame. This is my house and welcome to my party."

He sighed, "This is troublesome, but... Welcome to Konoha." He shook her hand and attempted to cover his surprise with a smile at her, but only managed a constipated look. "I'll, uh, see you around." He quickly walked over to Denchu and looked at Ame strangely.

Denchu saw his look and asked, "What? Don't you like Ame? She's nice." She grabbed another roll of streamers and started to wrap the tree.

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, it's not that, I just feel like I've seen her before. Not too long ago either." That was when he remembered, "She was at the Chunin Exams. I saw her in the shadows. She didn't participate, just sat and watched, but she was definitely a ninja."

Denchu looked over at Ame as she was laughing at Naruto who had just tied himself to a tree with decorations. "She isn't a ninja, Shika. You probably had her confused with someone else." She turned back to finish the tree.

Shika shrugged, "I guess I did." But he knew he wasn't wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Ame stood basking in the glory that was her backyard. All of their hard work had paid off. The wooded area glowed in the light of dozens of paper lanterns that hung in the trees surrounding the clearing. The clearing itself had been turned into a wonderland. The grass shimmered in the light and moved with the wind, making the scene look magical. Tables were filled with food off to the left. Everything was perfect.

"Guys! This is amazing!" Ame hugged each person and continued, "Let's get dressed! We have an hour before the other guests arrive!" She led the group upstairs and handed out the outfits she had found for each person. "I am close with the tailor here in Konoha, so don't worry about the price. Consider this your thank you present for coming, and helping with this party. Except Sasuke, cause he's a meanie and refused to let me buy his."

*AN HOUR LATER*

Ame was putting in her earrings shaped like little, black hair bows when the doorbell rang. She smoothed her thigh-length dress down. The black design on the white added contrast to her curly, white hair. The pleated skirt exposed layers of lace that made it poof out slightly and gave her a fairy-like look. She flashed a big grin and ran down the stairs.

"Hello, welcome to-" She froze in surprise after she had opened the door. Standing at the door was none other than Sabaku-no-Gaara himself. Her silver eyes widened as they met with light green eyes. A split-second later, Gaara's eyes widened as well.

"Ame?" He asked, breaking the awkward silence that had formed between the two. He stepped forward and reached out for her. Suddenly, his eyes filled with anger, "Why are you here? Why did you leave? You didn't even say goodbye."

The pain that she saw in his eyes broke Ame's heart, "Gaara, I can explain, but it needs to be in private. No one here knows anything and I'd like to keep it that way. Please, come in." Gaara shoved past her, knocking into her shoulder. She nodded at Temari and Kankuro, then followed him with her eyes. This could get interesting.

The sleepover members finally came downstairs and mingled with the guests as they led them outside. A chorus of gasps filled the air as the party-goers took in the sight. Everyone looked ravishing. Saya had donned a strapless black, thigh length dress with fishnets and black pointe shoes. Anjay had finally given into Ame's childish pleas and wore the simple, but elegant black kimono Ame had picked out for her. She even let Ame style her hair in an beautiful bun. Denchu was pleased with deep red, knee-length dress she had received and curled her hair as well.

"DJ Kiba! Play us a tune!" Ame yelled over the crowd. Kiba nodded in response and started a nice fast paced song. Some people had started to dance, other's tried and failed, but did anyway, and a lonesome few stood on the edge of the crowd. Of course the figurative 'wall flowers' were the 'Cool Boy Squad'. Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Gaara, and Kaix were each leaning against a tree. Wait, Kaix? Ame walked over to him quickly,

"What are you doing here? Where are Marie and Holger?"

Kaix just shrugged and pointed in the direction of the crowd, "Over there somewhere, I think. I'm not really sure. I lost track of them when I could no longer hear their incessant talking over the music."

"I thought you were keeping them away." Ame deflated a little at the thought of her siblings ruining the party.

"I decided to call in part of what you owe me. Dance with me." He held out his hand and Ame took it. They began to dance and chat, but something felt off. She looked behind Kaix's shoulder and caught Gaara glaring at her. It was time to do some explaining.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Ame excused herself from Kaix's arms and walked towards Gaara. The sand demon's powerful stare followed her, never leaving her eyes. She grabbed for his arm to lead him into the forest, but he pulled away before she could make contact. He stormed through the trees and stopped in a clearing. He sat in a patch of grass and stared up at the large moon.

"Tell me," He began in a forceful tone. "Please." His voice trailed off in desperation as he finished his command. "I just want to understand why you left me when I needed you the most. How you could leave your BESTFRIEND! I THOUGHT WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" His voice had rose to a shout. His pointed words bounced off the surrounding trees and stabbed Ame again and again.

Ame burst into tears as his words reopened the wounds that she had worked to close since leaving Suna. "Gaara, I was forced to leave. I refused to use the technique on you and it made your father furious. They sent me to live with the Gottliebs and pay them to keep me here in Konoha. I never would have left you if it had been up to me, but it wasn't. As soon as I said no, I was escorted by your father's best men out of the village." The story burst from her chest, as if it had been tearing its way out since they met again.

- With Kiba & Saya -

"Kiba! Stop messing with the cords!" Saya's voice rang out over the crowd of puzzled party-goers. Somehow, Kiba had managed to unplug all of the cords in the middle of a slow song. He earned many glares from the females and a smack on the head from Saya. He preceded to muddle with the set up and tangled it all up. Saya came to the rescue but at a cost...

Kiba had been listening to her grumble and complain about wasting party time since she had started to fix the situation. He sighed and sat and watched her, thinking about how cute she was in her little black dress. He reached in to help her as she cried, "Where is the last cord!" Quietly, he took the cord into his hand and leaned to plug it into it's slot, quieting her frustration with a gentle kiss.

The music had returned and everyone cheered, but Kiba and Saya stared at eachother with blushing faces. Kiba broke the stare by looking at her lips. Finally, Saya was able to function. She stood and rushed back to the party, all the while touching her lips softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Sasuke sighed as he stood against a tree. His eyes scanned the crowd for Anjay's face. For some reason, he wanted to stand next to her, maybe even _dance_ with her. For some unexplainable reason, he wanted to be with her all the time.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted without realizing. His body froze as he looked to his left and noticed as two unfamiliar, disturbed faces backed away slowly. 'I'm turning into a fangirl!' Thankfully, this thought stayed in his head where it belonged, but that did little to console him. "Why the hell am I a fangirl? What is wrong with me!"

Yet again, more people gave the insane boy strange looks and moved away in case he was contagious. "Damn. I really have to stop talking to myself." He smacked himself in the forehead and decided to take a walk in the forest before someone called the police.

As he was strolling through the dark trees, he heard quiet sobbing. He followed it and found Anjay curled up holding her bleeding wrists to her chest. Immediately, he rushed over and grabbed her arms. "Anjay! What the hell did you do?" Sasuke shouted as he wrapped her wrists and applied pressure. "Why do you always do stuff like this? Why are you being so stupid!" He had gotten caught up in the moment and had let all his pent up anger out on her.

Anjay glared at him, "I never ASKED you to help me! No one cares for me! They haven't since my clan was killed!" She tried to pull her wrists away, but Sasuke held them tightly.

"You really are stupid! Can't you see I'm your fangirl?" Sasuke squeezed her wrists tighter in a surge of emotion, causing her to wince.

"What are you talking about?" She screamed right back in his face.

Without warning, Sasuke pulled Anjay to him and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster in a split second decision. Anjay, slightly surprised, didn't react, but all too soon he pulled away. He picked her up, careful of her wrists and carried her through the woods towards the hospital, never meeting her eyes.

-With Ame & Gaara-

"Gaara, I _promise_ you. I never would have left if I had the choice. Your father wanted me to use a forbidden technique on you that my father taught me. It's called the Chimera Technique. He used it on himself and me. It increases power but-" Ame's explanation was cut-off as Sasuke came throught the trees carrying a bloody Anjay. "Sasuke! What happened?" She ran over to the pair quickly.

"She's slit her wrists again. I'm taking her to the hospital." Sasuke said in his normal monotone voice, but inside, he was a frantic mess.

Ame looked over Anjay's loosely wrapped wounds and frowned, "She's losing too much blood. I'll take care of her here." Without thinking, she took Anjay from Sasuke and laid her on the ground. Though she hadn't realized it, her cover was blown the minute Sasuke witnessed her begin to heal Anjay.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

"Ame, I thought you were too weak to be a ninja." Sasuke glared at her in suspicion. He took a threatening step towards her, but Gaara stood in his way. Gaara had a protective look on his face and a threatening look in his eyes. Sasuke looked from Gaara to Ame, "You are a spy for Suna. Aren't you?"

Ame continued to heal Anjay, "No, I'm not, Sasuke. I can explain, but I really need to concentrate or she's gonna die."

Anjay's cuts began to close, but Sasuke's pestering made it difficult for Ame to concentrate. Finally, Ame was able to block out Sasuke enough to turn the cuts manageable into manageable scratches.

Now that the crisis had been averted, Ame turned to face the glares of Sasuke. "Listen, Sasuke. I WAS a ninja. When I lived in Suna, I was a guardian, for Gaara. I was forced to move here when I wouldn't follow the Kazekage's orders."

Sasuke stood emotionless. He wasn't sure he could trust Ame, but she had just blown her cover to save his friend. He needed more explanation before he would fully trust her. "Tell me the whole story, before I turn you in as a traitor."

Ame sighed, but she realized that now was a good a time as any to come clean about herself. "My father was a missing-nin from Konohagakure. His name was Hiruko." She saw that the admission had increased Sasuke's distrust, but Gaara held him in his place. "He developed a technique called the Chimera Technique. He used it to absorb other people's bodies to take their chakra and kekkei genkai. It is extremely vile and dangerous, but if one can fully absorb 5 victims in the correct conditions, they become immortal and masters of the 5 elements."

Sasuke had stopped struggling, which was just as well, seeing as Gaara was so enthralled he wasn't stopping him.

Ame looked at her hands as she continued, "As his daughter, I was supposed to inherit all of his stolen powers, but…" She paused and showed the palm of her hand, on which, there were two diamonds. "I only exhibited 3 of his 4, so he decided that I was a failure. However, the 3 kekkei genkai I have make me immune to ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijutsu. Not to mention the fact that I can absorb attacks as well as the offender's chakra. This all makes me the perfect guard. So, I was sold to the Kazekage to protect his son, Gaara. I was pressured to use the technique on Gaara, but I wouldn't and I was immediately escorted to Konohagakure with my guardian family, the Gottliebs. They have to make sure I stay here and don't cause any trouble."

A silence came over the group, but it was broken by Anjay, stirring. "What happened? Who saved me?" asked the dark girl pitifully.


End file.
